Quinn Fabray's Life After Highschool
by TiffyLovesYou
Summary: Quinn is A student At Yale, On/Off "Dating" Puck, and missing home more than ever! This story tells of Quinns journey in life after high school & dealing with who she wants to love! WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! This is my first story EVER so please Read/Review! Things sometimes can get confusing so please bare with me! Rated T Cause I'm paranoid! contains Klaine, Puckleberry, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Intro and Wedding Talk

**Quinn is A student At Yale, On/Off "Dating" Puck, and missing home more than ever! This story tells of Quinns journey in life after high school & dealing with who she wants to love! WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! This is my first story EVER so please Read/Review! Things sometimes can get confusing so please bare with me! Rated T Cause I'm paranoid! contains Klaine, Puckleberry & etc.**

**Note: This is My First Ever Story so please tell me what I can Improve! I Started Writing This Story Around The Time Of Michael So None Of The Story Lines After That Are In This!  
**

* * *

Intro: Thoughts of a lonely Girl.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE, ANY SONGS MENTIONED, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING ELSE!

Another sleepless night goes by.

I stayed up thinking about high school. About how I should be at a performing arts college, not Yale.

How my idiot blonde ex-boyfriend cheated on me and got a girl pregnant in the last few weeks of school.

About how Show-Off Rachel is gonna marry my first love Finn in a matter of weeks.

About how Diva had her baby right after graduation.

How I haven't spoken to my mom in MONTHS.

And Most of all, How much I miss my home.

* * *

Chapter 1: Wedding Talk

*Bzz*

"Quinn!" I hear over the sound of my alarm. It was Puck. He slept over again! That's 6 times in the last 2 weeks! "Mercedes is here to pick you up!" He says. "Ugh!" I groan. "She brought Simone." Puck tells me, making me a bit happier.

I slip on my clothes and walk into my living room. "Hey Diva!" I say, hugging Mercedes. I grab her little infant out of her hands hand tickle her. "Hi sweetie!" I say kissing the infant on the forehead.

"Tina is in the car!" Mercy tells me as we walk outside. "Hey Quinnderella!" Tina greeted me. I laugh.

"Why was Puck Shirtless when he answered the door?' Mercedes asks playfully. "None of your beeswax!" I say!

"So what are you gonna wear?" Mercedes asks us. "To….?" Tina and I say confusedly? "To the wedding!" Mercedes exclaims!

Right. Rachel and Finns wedding.

"Speaking of weddings!" Tina say, holding up her hand to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "MIKE PROPOSED!" Tina Shrieks. We all Squeal with excitement.

Mercedes and Tina drop me off at my first class. It was my last day before spring break!

I go to my first class, sit in my usual seat usually the seat next to me is empty, but today there was a familiar man sitting next to me.

Dave Karofsky.

* * *

Please Review! If I Get Some Positive Feedback I'll Upload the Next Chapter Tomorrow Or Later Today!


	2. Chapter 2: Conversations and Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, ANY SONGS MENTIONED, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING ELSE! **

**This Is My 1st Story EVER So Please Read and Review & Tell Me What I Can Improve! **

**P.S. I Really Am Trying To Keep It In The Right Tense, But I Wrote In Present Tense But Wanted It To Be In Past Tense….. Also I Realize I Am All Over The Place With The Time Period This Takes Place In.**

Chapter 2: Conversations & Memory Lane

* * *

"Dave Karofsky?!" I exclaim a little too loud. His expression looks shocked, as if he hadn't seen me in 10 years! "Quinn…? I didn't know you went here" He says, his calming his voice. "I was going to say the exact same thing to you. I haven't seen you since Junior year when you were Terrifying one of my best friends."

"Right, How Is Kurt Doing Now?" Karofsky asks, looking guilty.

"He's fine." I Say, rolling my eyes. "He and Rachel Berry are attending NYADA, a top notch arts school in New York.

"That's great." He responds.

That was the end of Karfosky & I's Conversation.

* * *

*A Few Days Later*

* * *

"Now boarding for Lima, OH." I hear over the intercom of the airport.

It feels strange to be going back to that place I used to call home… I'm sooooooooooo nervous to be going to Lima, especially because I'm going for Berry & Finn's wedding. I haven't seen them for god knows how long.

My mom and I don't speak anymore so I'll be staying in a hotel. The entire glee club will be at this wedding. _Sam _will be there. The one person I'm dreading to see the most. I'll never forgive him for what he did.

EVER.

* * *

After my flight, I take a cab to William McKinley High School.

I walk in the doors and immediately see three "cheerios." If I wasn't in public I probably would've started crying. If only I would've gotten back into cheering for my senior year instead of going completely nuts with those "Skanks."

I walk into the choir room, and start doing something I haven't done since graduation. I stood there and sang a song.

I was halfway through the chorus of "Never Can Say Goodbye" when I hear a very familiar voice.

"So you're still singing?" I knew this voice very well. It was Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue?!" I say hugging him, almost crying.

"How are you Quinn?" He asks.

"I'm great." I reply. "How are you?"

"I'm great." He says. "And I guess you get to be the 1st to know."

"Know what…?" I ask.

"Emma's having a baby." Mr. Shue exclaims.

"Congrats!" I say excitedly.

"Will, do you- Quinn?" Another familiar voice fills the room. A woman's this time.

Sue Sylvester.

"Hey Coach." I say.

"How are you Q?" She asks me. "Still at Yale?"

"I'm good coach. And yeah I'm out for spring break." I reply. "Well, I should get going." I say. "I'll see you guys soon."

As I leave, I see a cute football player and cheerio couple in front of my old locker.

Oh Memories.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, ANY SONGS MENTIONED, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING ELSE! **

**This Is My 1st Story EVER So Please Read and Review & Tell Me What I Can Improve! **

**P.S. I Really Am Trying To Keep It In The Right Tense, But I Wrote In Present Tense But Wanted It To Be In Past Tense….. Also I Realize I Am All Over The Place With The Time Period This Takes Place In.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Wedding.

* * *

I pull into the church lot. I see a few people I recognize from around Lima, and when I walk in the HUGE church, there are soooooooo many people!

A man in a wheelchair sits with a pretty blonde. Artie and what must be a new girlfriend.

I sit in the back all by myself.

As soon as I sit down, a very pregnant Sugar Motta sits next to me. With her, Sam Evans, the man who cheated on me with sugar, and got her pregnant.

"Hey Quinn. How are you?" Sam asks, obviously not expecting an answer.

"I'm fantastic. Hey Sugar, how are you?" I ask the very pregnant girl.

"I'm great thanks." Sugar replies hapily.

"We need to talk later." Sam whispers to me.

"Maybe we will." I say, obviously not actually planning to.

* * *

Soon I hear the wedding music. Bridesmaids and groomsmen make their way down the enormous isle.

A little blonde flower girl floats down the isle in a tiny gold dress. I look into her eyes and immediately realize who it is.

Beth.

I see Shelby Corcoran sitting in the front row, smiling at her "daughter" who was throwing yellow flower petals everywhere.

Then I see him. Finn Hudson. My first love. He looks so handsome in his tux and gold colored tie. Our eyes meet and he smiles at me like he's seeing me for the first time in years.

He gives me a wink as the wedding march starts.

Everyone rises as the bride enters. Her flawless hair, flawless gown, and amazing smile compliment her every feature, almost making me jealous.

She is being walked down the isle by Burt Hummel while her dads stand at the front video taping every detail.

The wedding is very beautiful.

"If there is anyone who feels that these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The Priest warns.

I think about objecting, I really think about it.

But then I didn't have to.

"DON"T DO IT RACHEL!" A voice exclaims!

It was Jesse St. James

* * *

**Do You Think Rachel Will Listen To Jesse? Or Will She Really Marry Finn? Find Out In The Next Chapter Which Will Be Uploaded Soon!**

**Please Read & Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Rejections & Receptions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, ANY SONGS MENTIONED, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING ELSE! **

**This Is My 1st Story EVER So Please Read and Review & Tell Me What I Can Improve! **

**P.S. I Really Am Trying To Keep It In The Right Tense, But I Wrote In Present Tense But Wanted It To Be In Past Tense….. Also I Realize I Am All Over The Place With The Time Period This Takes Place In. Also, Incase You've Been Confused, I Started Writing This Story Around The Time Of The "Michael" Episode, So None Of The Story Lines After That Are In This.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rejections & Receptions.**

* * *

"DON'T DO IT RACHEL" Jesse yells. "You belong with me! Not him! Run away with me Rachel! We'll live happily ever after Rachie! I Love You!"

"Jesse! I love Finn!" Rachel says to the unwanted wedding crasher. "You've hurt me so many times! I don't know what you think your doing, interrupting my wedding, bursting in here uninvited!"

Shelby stands up. "JESSE!" She yells In a harsh tone. "Now, sit down and be quiet or get of here!" She says, slapping him in the back of the head softly & Playfully.

"Yes Ms. Corcoran." He says, obeying his former glee club coach & sitting down.

The wedding continues, the murmurs quieting.

The wedding soon ends with a passionate beautiful kiss & everyone claps for the bride and groom.

Everyone gets in their cars and drives down to the Big Hill Ballroom for the reception.

* * *

They have me seated at table #5. Right beside Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez.

Neither of them have changed since I last saw them. Obviously still together, the couple are still beautiful and gorgeous.

"Hey Quinnie!" Brittany exclaims hugging me. Hey Brittie!" I say hugging her.

"How are you Santana?!" I ask the Latina kissing her cheek.

"I'm great." She answers smiling.

After about 30 min. of small talk, I find out that the girls are living in little apartments and are taking college classes online. Also that Santana is assistant coaching the Cheerios while Britt works part time at a dance studio.

* * *

*Later That Night*

* * *

Its Almost 8 o'clock when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and there they stand.

The bride and groom.

Rachel gives me a huge hug. "Quinn! How are you?!" She asks excitedly.

"I'm great! And Congratulations." I say, trying not to sound fake.

I hug Finn & Kiss his cheek. "Congrats." I Say.

"Thanks Q." He replies disappointedly, as though he wanted me to say something more.

After a few minutes of small talk, the couple floats away.

Thats when I hit the dance floor with Mercedes and her bf Shane.

I am almost there when BAM! I'm pulled away! I look at who is grabbing my arm.

Sam.

He pulls me into a janitors closet and kisses me right on the lips.

I slap him. Hard.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" I scream at him. "You are such a JERK! You broke my heart and I never want to see you again! I will never EVER fucking forgive you!"

"Quinn. You don't know how sorry I am. Please let me apologize!"

I start running out.

"Quinn!" He says. "Wait! Please!"

But I don't. I run straight into the ladies room for the biggest shock of the night.

Rachel & Puck making out on the sink

* * *

**So What Do You Think? Will Quinn Tell On Them? You'll Find Out!**

**Please Read & Review!  
**

**Tiffy  
**


End file.
